


最后，我们会一起去海边

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 山治 - Freeform, 索隆 - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 青春矫情文学，有bg情节且俩人之前都是直男。ooc彻底但我写的很开心，陪伴是最长情的快乐，祝过去的521快乐（并且厚颜无耻安利同名歌曲）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	最后，我们会一起去海边

去海边吧，索隆和山治说完，夏天第一阵风如约而至。

那天的苍穹很蓝、太阳很亮、潮水拍打沙岸哗啦作响；那天他们很年轻，离死亡还很遥远。两个穿着中学制服的男孩子坐在沙滩上看浪花飞溅，潮起潮落，还不会骤然生出有关碌碌人生的长吁短叹。

聊些什么？不过是平常日子的拼凑，细细碎碎组成随意的少年时光，像猝然摔碎的玻璃器皿，总有被遗忘的细小碎片藏在脑袋深处，想捡拾的时候被岁月无情扎破手。

索隆和山治究竟是怎样熟识起来的，这是娜美心中永远的未解之谜。

他俩本该是完全不同的人，连在人来人往的街上擦肩而过，都会因为相斥的动物本能凶狠对视。

男孩子嘛，和同龄的女孩比总是幼稚又臭屁，却偏偏自以为是的很，信心满满将自己和一般幼稚的同类区分，得意洋洋那只存在于话语里的成熟。

而高中时代的索隆和山治，恰好就是典型的那个年纪的男孩子。自说自话沉浸于自己的世界，对周遭相似的同性投以鄙夷的目光，如此惹人讨厌却又如此闪闪发光。

他俩最开始确实如娜美所料，起因不过是索隆对她说话的态度稍微冲了点，就像为了领地而争斗的两头野兽般厮打在一块。两个打得不可开交的难搞学生被头痛的斯摩格老师一手一个拧去了校长室，却在那里又差点打起来。鼻青脸肿的笨蛋们，面目滑稽可笑，却偏又不服输的相互挑衅，因为吹胡子瞪眼而扯疼伤口，小心嘶气的模样让斯摩格都哑然发笑。

最后请来了家长，和蔼可亲的耕四郎和脾气暴躁的哲夫，恰到好处体现了家庭教育的不同。

一个长辈代替不成才的晚辈道歉，一个被敲了一头包鞠躬谢罪。

山治正想表示这样不公平，就抬眼瞅见怒气冲冲的黑发女孩，在面无表情的球形绿藻上用力一拳。

“索隆，快给我道歉”

女孩声音清脆，像只啼叫的黄鹂鸟般沁人心脾。而在其他女生面前姿态倨傲的混账绿藻，破天荒的红了脸，结巴着诘问古伊娜你干嘛。

一丝同性之间才有的默契让原来怒意满盈的山治勾起窃笑的嘴角，大概是从那一刻开始，他们从之前剑拔弩张的状态转化为距离暧昧的男性同盟，在望不到终点的青葱岁月谈论那些关于初恋的琐碎情绪。

高中时代的喜欢是很纯粹的，单单聊天提及都会让人脸红耳热。

“你喜欢那个叫古伊娜的学姐是吗？”

被扭送到校长室的第二天，剑道社活动结束后索隆在道馆转角就遇到了坏笑着的卷眉毛，叼着根棒棒糖欠揍地瞅着他。

“……滚”

少年秘密被戳破，他的心跳漏了两拍，却还是做出拒人于千里之外的表情冷冷开口。刚想绕开拿腔拿调的讨厌圈圈眉，他就被一个壁咚抵在了墙边。

“和我说嘛，白痴绿藻，光凭你那海洋生物的脑袋可是一辈子也追不到古伊娜学姐的”

两个身高相当的大男生，保持着短促的距离面对面站着，轻飘飘的呼吸拂在彼此脸上，让人的鼻翼起了一层薄汗。须臾间，一阵柠檬味的空气就那样钻进索隆的鼻腔里，撩的他耳根发着烫。

但他不能示弱，在这个惹人厌的卷眉毛面前，唐突显示自己的局促。于是他抚平擂鼓般的心跳，装作不在意的样子尖锐反驳。

“你没有资格说我吧，你因为娜美和我打架，她有因此感激涕零和你在一起吗，傻瓜圈圈眉？”

略带挑衅的语气，在说出最后三个字的时候故意拉长了语调，让无法辩驳的山治嗫嚅着松开了阻挡的手臂，垂着头不再看索隆的眼睛。

索隆整了整有些凌乱的衣服，偏过头看见山治还搭着脑袋，肩膀微微颤抖。他半长的金色头发上落满斑驳树影，笼罩在身体周围的朦胧光晕让他整个人像是下一秒就要消失。

卷眉毛不会哭了吧？这个认知让索隆仓猝间愧疚丛生，手臂抬起又收回，离开的脚步迈出又撤回，茫然着不知该怎样安慰失恋中的卷眉毛。

何况他脸上还留着自己揍出来的淤伤，身体和心灵的双重打击，任谁都不会好受吧。

负责任的剑道社主将不自在地揉了揉鼻子，压下想要逃跑的自私心讷讷出声

“咳咳，是我不对，说的太过了，你不要哭了……”

他实在不是合格的安慰者，语气僵硬的过分，毫不体恤到像是要将人的眼泪呛回去。

“谁他妈告诉你老子哭了？”

山治这样说着，恼怒地瞪着眼前的绿发少年。但他蓝莹莹的瞳孔里分明浸了一汪水，在明净的夏日光影里清澈如海洋。

“去海边吧”

于是索隆和山治说，宣告夏日来临的第一阵风悠然吹来，迷乱了人的头发和半边胸膛，砰砰砰跃动喧嚷。

他们坐在沙滩上，初夏的阳光晒得人头顶灼烫。

波光粼粼的大海啊，浪花拍岸的声响单调而聒噪，让人的思维也像被卷入深深海底。

至于为什么要去海边呢？大概因为只是看看澄澈而辽远的汪洋，人那点渺小的烦恼便被浪花消磨了一半，剩下一半是可以扛过去的，随着起伏的涛声在脑海里打着转。

最先是谁先打破沉寂的他们已经忘了，只记得那时候刚好有叫卖的冰棍车叮叮咣咣驶过，原本哀婉唯美的场面便染上了几分黔黎烟火。

“喜欢一个人，真的好复杂啊”

“是啊”

同类之间惺惺相惜莫过于是，即使不继续谈话也能从疏狂的风里捕捉到同属于少年人的那些小忧伤，在初恋路途上百转千回的崎岖与磕绊。

“这世上的女孩子究竟在想些什么呢？”

“不知道，我不是女孩，古伊娜也不是一般的女孩，我输给她2001次，就没有赢过”

“这世上的女生本来就比男生要坚强，臭男人是看起来强壮其实内心脆弱死了”

“切，你在说你自己还差不多吧，因为失恋而哭的白痴卷眉毛”

“胡说八道！谁因为被lady拒绝就哭哭啼啼啊！我只是想到其他事情绪收不回来而已！”

“什么事？又是笨蛋恋爱烦恼？”

“……五十一次，我被lady拒绝的次数，比樱木花道还多一次”

“哈哈哈哈你太丢人了”

穿旧的制服衬衫透出一股汗味，咸腥味的海风把人的头发吹的东歪西倒，那天下午的时光似乎有十年那样漫长。漫长到每一个细节都如此清晰的停留在山治的脑海里，是他花了后面十年也无法全盘复映的片段，散乱着栖息在脑海里，像狡黠的招潮蟹只在退潮的瞬间钻出砂层，在人最不愿回忆的时刻伸出锋利的钳爪弄痛人的心脏。

他们就坐在那里聊着天，讲述他们不了解的女孩子们。

那些女孩子活泼漂亮，脖颈处散发着清浅的体香，两双笔直幼嫩的腿似乎从未停止奔跑。他们在后面追啊追啊，却总是无法靠近她们的身影。古伊娜是这样，娜美也是这样，青春的花朵在她们身上绽放，绚烂到让幼稚的男生自惭形秽地闭上眼。

“她真的好强，我都不知道自己有没有能赢的一天”

索隆叹了口气，突然觉得背后的剑具重的离谱，沉甸甸压迫他的脊梁。

“这世界上的lady就是，又耀眼又厉害，让人根本移不开眼”

“我们也不差吧，作为男人怎么可以说这种丧气话？”

“但你知道吧，臭男人就是比女生晚熟，要等我们成为大人的时候，或许才能真正配得上那些优秀的lady吧。但到了那个时候，lady们自然也变得更优秀了，所以男人的一生都是要追逐走在我们前面的lady”

“切，这只是你自己觉得而已”

“或许吧……长大啊、成人啊、死亡啊……感觉好遥远呢”

他咬着棒棒糖的塑料杆，嘴里满是苦涩。索隆静静瞥了他一眼，像是被眩目的阳光刺激，眼角怔怔渗出水来。海风吹来的惶急，像是诘问人心的呼啸，让半大不小的男孩子们站在海边堤岸身形踉跄。

成熟到能成为顶天立地大人的那一天，怎么还没有到来呢？

毕业那天他们又去了海边，和其他人一起。

春天的风还带着冬日的凌冽，让穿着短裙的女孩子们冻得哆哆嗦嗦。

绅士如山治自然将制服外套轻轻搭在娜美肩上，和过去三年般毫无二致的熟稔，像是刻印在他骨子里般自然。

“谢谢”

橘色头发的女孩擤了擤鼻子，不好意思地小声低喃。

这是高中生涯的最后一天，从今天开始，属于昨天的青葱岁月会被大海埋葬。他们被着急的风催逼着往前走去，便慢慢不可遏制的成为了大人。

“山治，我……”

大概是离别前的惆怅作祟，生猛如娜美都褪去火爆脾气，怯怯回应三年中山治无数次对她袒露的情感，用温软的语言而非彪悍的拳头应答。她莫名有些愧疚，关于山治对她的好，善良如她却没法回报。

“不用说了娜美小姐，你这样就很好了，希望即使进入大学了你也能像现在一样，每天都开心又阳光，这就是我小山治的毕生梦想了”

说完他牵起了娜美手，像是在道别一样小幅度握了握，笑容灿烂如午后的阳光，让娜美满怀感激的点了点头。

“混蛋绿藻，和我一起去买热巧克力，不然lady们要冻感冒了”

像是为了避免尴尬，他拖着索隆的衣领往海滩边的士多店走去。

“喂，你干嘛，这么粗鲁”

脖子被骤然勒紧，索隆不满地抱怨着。所有呵责却在望见山治表情的一刹那卸了力道。金发少年看起来是那样难过，比三年间他无数次告白被拒加起来还要难过。

“你和古伊娜表白了吗？”

山治问他，语气不自觉颤抖着。

“……说了，但她说自己大学里有男朋友了，而且一直只把我当师弟”

索隆顿了顿，摩挲着被勒出红痕的后颈囫囵说道

“所以不是只有你这个白痴卷眉毛失恋，开心点”

他还是不会安慰人，连拍在人肩膀上的力道都重的人想哭。但山治却笑了，他推开小店帘招对打着哈欠的店员说，来盒烟，帮我爸买的。

他们蹲在岩石背面抽烟，阴天的海滩像是苍穹都低了几十尺，灰黑的乌云将沙子都染上墨色。

尼古丁气味呛鼻，让偷学大人的男孩们不停咳嗽。幸好海风迷狂，才毁尸灭迹他们违禁的举动。

“烟的味道真的不好闻，为什么斯摩格他们会喜欢这玩意呢”

斯摩格从不是个好老师，总是半翕着那张睡眼乜着他们，嘴里叼着烟卷，大喇喇的靠在椅背上，将他们的未来职业规划书翻得啪唦作响，毫不在意那些字句是真情实感亦或拙劣恶作剧。山治要当厨师学徒索隆要升学，未来的轨迹在那一刻被悄然定好。斯摩格念叨着“人要为自己的未来负责”打发一切，刺鼻的烟草味萦绕讲谈室，浑没有敬业长辈的形象。

但毕业了，即使是如此混蛋的老师也让人有些想念。

“不过抽久了，有股让人迷恋的味道，这就是大人的味道吗？”

山治捻着烟卷深吸一口，刺激的气味让他全身痉挛。他好像在那瞬间长大了不少，以一种残害身体的方式猝然熟成。

“所以那些笨蛋大人才会得肺癌高血压心脏病，不到五十岁就死在加班后的居酒屋里”

“哈哈，好残忍呢”

虽然这样说着，金发少年还是无动于衷，似像要缓解心中的惶恐般晰梭着点燃另一根烟。尼古丁麻痹人的神经，让他那些对于未来的不安与茫然适时地消融在烟雾里。三年前期盼长大的愚蠢如今成为让他奢望的东西，像按了快进键一般，三载华年快速溜走，让夹在少年和成年缝隙里的他举步维艰。

半蹲的姿势，佝偻的脊背压迫着发育中的骨骼，隐隐的生长痛让人那样恐惧。他像是把握不住任何东西，被卷入汹涌的涡旋，无论怎样使劲都身不由己往海底坠落。

“喂，索隆，你会一直都在是吗？”

金发少年语带颤抖的问，燃尽的烟灰扑簌着掉落在沙子上，一阵风吹过便不留下半丝痕迹。

“废话，我当然一直在啊”

温暖的手掌抚上他被海风撩乱的金发，不带任何情面的蹂躏着，粗暴的力道反倒让他莫名心安。掸落烟灰，他挑眉微笑，长大或许没有他想象里那样艰难，何况有这个白痴绿藻陪伴，即使是前路迷茫的未来也间或趣味。

“混蛋，老子酷炫的发型都被你揉乱了。快走吧，娜美小姐他们肯定以为我们失踪了”

“哦，那走吧”

“等等那是反方向啊你这个路痴！”

……

吵吵闹闹的声音，吵醒了睡在云层中的太阳，第一束光洒在了肩并肩走着的两个男孩身上。山治扶着索隆的肩膀，单脚跳着抖落鞋子的砂砾，却因为同伴忽然使坏的抽身踉跄跌落在沙滩上。他们跑着，相互骂着与打闹着，青春的色彩亮丽如永不褪色的油画，安宁而隽永，像是时间之神在那一刻偷懒的停止了工作。当啷，钟表的摆锤再次运行，光阴往前跑去，以少年时代两倍的速度，不再回返。

大学三年级的暑假，他们一群高中时代的损友终于有机会全员聚集，在路飞的撺掇下组织了海滩露营与烧烤大会。

“什么，能见到阔别许久的娜美小姐和薇薇小姐？我一定去，我就是请假被臭老头腿打断都要爬过去”

他挂上电话就看到混蛋绿藻头无语的表情，已是当地大学剑道主将的男人坐在他狭窄的公寓里，穿着一件大概会让90%女粉丝幻灭的发黄老头衫毫无形象地喝着啤酒。

“三年了，你的花痴病越来越严重了”

“啰嗦，你这个不解风情的裙带菜头怎么会明白恋爱的好”

山治欠身坐下就掏出烟点燃，他已经习惯了抽烟这件事，就和索隆习惯了喝酒一样。两个外表成熟的青年呆在秘密基地般的狭小房间里，肆意挥霍着在他人面前隐秘的真实。

“古伊娜要结婚了吧？”

山治叼着烟含糊问道，摇着桌上堆积的易拉罐寻找便捷烟灰缸。

“嗯，九月她生日的时候”

“唉，想了想就比我们大两岁的古伊娜学姐都要结婚当妈妈了，我们还连女朋友都没有”

“你上次那个不是吗？”

“小紫罗兰吗？我们分手了”

山治叹了口气，仰头喝空了易拉罐里残留的酒液，将快烧到手指的香烟按灭在饮料口边缘。

“她说我对她太好了，她招架不住。我就不懂了，对女朋友好难道不对吗，为什么要用这种理由和我分手”

“可能因为你太白痴了吧”

索隆不动声色地新开了一听啤酒，拉环弹开的清脆声响让他的心跳乱了半秒。嘴里是酸的，可能下酒的小菜过了保质日期，被不愿意浪费食物的笨蛋厨师拿出来敷衍自己的胃肠。

“唯独不想被一个童贞二十一年的绿藻说”

语罢他嫌弃地瞅了索隆一眼，窥探的眼神从头顶往下扫射，落到裤子里那鼓鼓囊囊的形状时欠揍的继续言语：

“我都怀疑你那里是不是有问题，看起来挺大的但不举啊？”

“你试试看不就知道了”

被挑衅的男人不甘示弱的挑了挑眉毛，一逞口舌之快目睹面前的金发男人像被踩了尾巴的猫一样大吼我才不要和臭男人做爱。艰涩的心情却没因此变好，颇为复杂的情绪，像被淤泥堵塞着胸口；像第一次被古伊娜打败时的那种丧气，连入口的鱿鱼干都腥的发苦。

“你就是对所有人都太好了，这样会让人有负担”

索隆闷闷开口，怕麻烦的他头一次为别人解构感情问题，却十足鞭辟入里，让自忖情商碾压的山治都忍不住颔首。

“有道理，那是因为我太善良了吧，怎么样绿藻头，是不是我对你太好也让你有负担了，你才这样一针见血？”

“神经病”

索隆白了眼沉浸在自恋中的金发青年，怏怏不乐地咽下苦酒。你对我实在太差了，他这样思考着，大脑彻底乱成一团。

山治和他，莫名奇葩的组合，互不对付的两个世界成员，为什么能在一起混这么久呢？久到甚至连对方一个抬眸就知道要说些什么，时常不由自主便接住了那没说完的下半句话，润色着成为彼此脑海里完美的词句。

索隆躺在粗糙的榻榻米上，耳边老旧电扇转动的声音哐哐啷啷，把人吵得睡不着觉。

不该是这样的，索隆想，每次和山治喝完酒该是倒头就睡，睡到第二天上午日上三竿，才被先睡醒的山治催着去学校签到。但在这样一个平常的不过再平常的夏天夜晚，被混蛋卷眉毛嘲讽为睡神附体的他却瞪着眼睛了无睡意。

失眠的人周围的声音会被突兀放大，甚至连吹过树叶的风声都嘹亮如同冲锋号角，越听越睡不着，于是开始想杂七杂八的事情，却因此越来越清醒。

都怪白痴圈圈眉诋毁他男人的能力，他的心情才会变得如此复杂、纷扰嚷闹令他心口发堵。

六年了，有这个白痴存在的光阴，竟已是人生的将近三分之一，太过于稠密，满满当当的碎片随便攫取就能回忆上半晌。

高一打完架在海边聊完人生，第二天就被送上了亲手做的便当，此后三年加上大学三年，因为对方的爱好与职业“被迫”尝遍各种美食；经常也会打架，因为一点小事扭打成一团，被拉开后又迅速和好，勾肩搭背在一起寒暄，情绪之跌宕让人凝噎；金发卷眉毛会来看他的比赛，总是站在第二排的看台耀武扬威，一边勾搭着身边漂亮的女观众一边不上心地为他加油……

如果损友一词需要举例讲解，我一定会拿你和山治君当例子。梦想当老师的薇薇曾这样说道，让他和山治同时起了鸡皮疙瘩，大声反驳着我和这个混蛋才不是朋友。

但怎么可能不是朋友呢？即使不指名道姓开诚布公，索隆又是那样清楚，他们是对方最信任的存在，可以毫无顾忌地在彼此面前展现最隐秘的一面，因为不担忧被出卖而真实鲜活，像逃难的避风港般光是想想都让人心安。

山治会和他倾诉那些他并不感兴趣的恋爱烦恼，不耐烦如他却总是能喝着酒安静聆听，即使最后给予的回答全是讥讽；而自己会为了逃避单调的训练转两次车抵达山治的公寓，买好一袋啤酒坐在榻榻米上等他回来。公寓的备用钥匙就放在门前的盆栽里，是他俩约定好的秘密藏宝。

莫名的焦躁涌上颅腔，在闷热的房间里把人摧折的浑身躁动，他翻来覆去都找不到入睡的完美姿势，枕着带有薰衣草气味的枕头郁郁不乐。

偏过头，他就借着月色望见了熟睡的山治，被月华氤氲了的立体五官，挂着幅傻瓜的表情好梦正酣，还有道晶莹的涎水顺着嘴角滑落在地板上。

夏天，他们两个火一样的小伙子在没有空调的房间里过夜，干脆随便睡在榻榻米上，好贴着地气挣得几分清凉。榻榻米细密的纹路在山治光滑的脸上咯出碎密印迹，二十一岁男生的下巴硬戳戳的扎着一排胡渣，带有男性特征的喉结滚动着，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不知在说些什么梦话……

一个怎么看都和他一样是满身臭汗的混账男人，全然找不出女性的柔美娇嫩，却让索隆起了生理性的反应。

惊慌失措下他突然想起遥远的某个晚上，因为古伊娜哭着说女孩长大就是不如男孩而骤然乱掉的心脏，那时候的彷徨与急促，和现在如出一辙的澎湃情绪，汹涌着像要将人吞噬。

他发觉自己喜欢上山治了，这真是个该死的可悲事实。

第无数次去海边，刚建好的露天营地灯火通明，烧烤的气味随着风撩拨人的食欲。

“山治，山治，什么时候开饭！我们要饿死了！”

和高中时代一般无二白痴的路飞乌索普与乔巴，挤在山治的料理台前叽叽喳喳问道。巴拉蒂餐厅的学徒、未来的餐饮界之星山治，他的手艺当然不是其他班门弄斧的业余人士能比拟的。

腌制好的羊肉和青红椒洋葱一起穿成串，莹亮的油花滴落在炽烈的炭火上，滋滋啦啦的声响让人垂涎欲滴。

时隔三年的重聚所有人都很开心，女生们拉着罗宾老师拍照，男生们在山治的指挥下处理着食材。高中时代的朋友就是这样，即使很多年没有见，却能在见到的第一面恰到好处搭上那根偏离的弦，找寻最舒适的方式惬意相处。

除了他们的大剑豪罗罗诺亚，一个人坐在帐篷边表情冷淡，却分明有叫做抑郁的低气压从那凌厉到过分的气场四周散播，让过路的行人都退避三舍。

“乌索普，我们晚上能换帐篷吗？”

他捣了捣嚎着晚上要开试胆大会的长鼻子男人，干巴巴的问道。

他们租了四个帐篷，三个女生一顶，身材高大的弗兰奇和布鲁克一顶，剩下两顶一顶睡他和山治，另一顶属于路飞乔巴与乌索普。

“为什么啊？我和路飞乔巴说好了晚上要在帐篷里讲鬼故事”

“混蛋卷眉毛他打呼”

“你们以前合宿啊不是都睡一块吗，他都没嫌弃你你还嫌弃他？”

乌索普耸了耸肩，跑去看路飞招呼他欣赏的寄居蟹筑巢，徒留心思杂乱无章的绿发男人，憋闷的踢了脚柔软的沙子。

空气是溽热的，即使比热岛效应作用的市区要凉快不少，烦暑的空气还是夹杂着潮漉的水气让人浑身大汗，黏黏腻腻贴在被子上。

又或许是因为他的心像是火烧一样，翻腾着寻不到阴凉，只能龟缩在憋屈的帐篷里，害怕一伸腿就碰到山治的身体。

“喂，绿藻头，你没睡吗？”

在宁静夜里分外清明的声音，震得索隆头皮发麻，他红着脸嗯了一声，手心渗出薄汗。

“也是呢，好久没见了，有些兴奋是难免的……大家都变了好多啊，娜美小姐留长发之后更漂亮了，薇薇小姐也是，更像个淑女了……还有路飞，一下子变得很可靠……”

山治断断续续说着，语气里难以掩盖的惆怅让索隆不自禁皱起了眉头。他知道这个白痴又陷入了莫可名状的悲伤里，没有一时半会缓不过来。

“是啊，可能他们眼里我们变化也很大，比如某个花痴卷眉毛更花痴了之类的”

“放屁，怎么不说某个路痴更路痴了，去两百米外买饮料都能走错帐篷”

“还不是因为所有帐篷都长一样”

“你怎么不说所有露营的人都长一样呢？我去找你你还和别人喝上了，你不会是把那个长鼻子男人当做乌索普了吧？”

“……那还是不一样的，你这个卷眉毛像标靶一样，比较显眼”

噗嗤一声，山治笑了出来，他翻了个身仰面躺着，方才哀婉的情绪像是随着那一声笑逸散出来，在海风晃荡的空气里悠悠化作无物。如果没有绿藻头这个顶级笨蛋，他容易多想的夜晚里该是多少次睁着眼纠结到黎明。

“喂，谢谢你”

他轻轻溢出这句话，倏忽间却红了耳根，心脏擂鼓般喧嚣，好像波塞冬举着三叉戟从深海出征，席卷遮天的浪潮滚滚往陆地进发。

不好意思的咽了口吐沫，睁开眼发觉感谢对象不知什么时候坐了起来，在漆黑的夜色下一个模糊的轮廓，柯南里杀人犯小黑的含混形象。

被自己逗笑的山治还没反应过来，嘴上便覆盖了一层粗糙的温热。灼烫的呼吸喷涌在他脸庞，让从耳后蔓延的痒意酥酥麻麻笼罩全身，大概是晚上多喝了一罐啤酒，他才委顿了半身力气推不开身上灼热的躯体。

他们的唇厮磨着，在暑气蒸腾的帐篷里连流淌的汗水都顺着相贴的胸膛融在一起，躁意让人头晕目眩，明明潜藏的理智无端告诫着这样不行，却没有人停下口舌纠缠的动作。

和女士的唇不一样，索隆的嘴唇是粗粝的，舌头凶蛮霸道，和他这个人一样义无反顾的进攻，从不留半点余地。自己仅有的那点空气被强横掠夺，大脑空白一片组织不出丝毫言语，像是整个人沉沦在那个突如其来的吻里，恍恍惚惚在翻涌的浪潮里浮荡，不多时连四肢的力气都卸下，只能听凭洋流的方向随意漂泊。

最后是隔壁帐篷的尖叫才陡然打断那太过深入的吻，山治的唇被吮吸到一片通红，可耻的连下身都起了反应。他们目光迷离的对视一眼，又默契的撇过头，各自顶着赧红发烫的脸手忙脚乱躺回被子里假寐。

“索隆山治他们睡得真熟，乔巴的尖叫都没听到”

娜美教训完说怪谈吓人的乌索普路飞，对薇薇低声低喃，帐篷里做贼心虚的两个人，面红耳赤的连大气都不敢出。

-如果找个人和你一起去海边，你会找谁？

女客人用慵懒媚骨的声音问道，挑逗着搭上了巴拉蒂副厨的手背，柔若无骨的手指沿着青色的血管缓慢游弋。

“海边吗？这位美丽的lady要不要尝尝我们店今天的特色菜‘盐烤比目鱼’，味道很好哦，比目鱼是刚从海货市场运来的，非常新鲜”

金发男人不动声色地抽回手，笑意盈盈的问道。

“没趣的男人”

女客嘟囔着，转身寻找下一个目标。

转眼又到夏天了，店里老旧的空调轰隆运转，要不是太凉就是太热，总找不到合适的温度给后厨送上凉爽。

休息中的山治在后巷点燃一根烟，掏出手机回复收件箱里密密麻麻的短信。

往往是简短一句收到，不带任何情绪的成人话术，连打字都嫌费事般缩略了所有语言。以前是怎样的呢？好像对方一句话能兴高采烈回复十句，不过瞬间蓝色的气泡框就占满了屏幕，仅仅是些无聊琐事也能絮叨很久。

“晚上去你那”

发信人索隆，发信时间三十分钟前。山治衔着烟敲击键盘，想了想，多加了两个字。

“收到，节哀”

他把烟掐灭在垃圾桶盖子上，推开后厨的门继续投身烟熏火燎的事业里。

古伊娜去世了，享年二十八岁，因为车祸，曾经鲜活可爱的生命静静装在了雪白的柏木棺材里。

知道这个消息的时候，山治怔楞半天也拼凑不出言语，良久才吞吐说了句节哀，而后沉重地拍了拍索隆的肩膀。

什么叫人生无常，他们活到二十六岁上，终于苦涩的明白。高中时代无畏生死的嚣张化作丢盔卸甲的一群逃兵，抱头鼠窜在他们日益衰老的思维里。

索隆去参加古伊娜的葬礼，他找了一堆借口推脱，怏怏地不愿意面对那残酷的真相。记忆里的古伊娜是耀眼的，笑容美丽而自信，每一次挥舞练习的竹剑，飒沓的风声都让人眩晕。

他宁愿印象里的古伊娜永远是那个样子，一个斗志昂扬，3000多次打败索隆的女孩，像盛放的山茶花般洁白而闪亮，而非在袅袅香烟里化作黑白的单调遗照。

或许不愿见她的原因还有一部分是因为那尴尬的心思作祟，龌龊到让山治光是想想都觉得可鄙：

他不知道自己该用怎样的表情去面对索隆的初恋情人，那个抢占笨蛋绿藻前半生太多感情的姑娘，即使死去了也让山治觉得嫉妒。

金发男人提着从餐厅打包的剩菜，路过便利店买了一打啤酒，叼着烟往家走。

天黑透了，城市上空形单影只的月亮，照着城市路上形单影只的男人，夏风吹的人迷离了眼，恰逢其时呼应他狂乱的心绪。

他和索隆的关系到底算什么呢，聪明如他也找不出答案。

说是朋友，但那分明是在高中时代就被驳回的辞藻；说是相熟的故人，却又没哪两个不相干的人会穷极无聊滚到床上；说是情侣，那更是无稽之谈，他们之间时刻针锋相对的气场简直在侮辱情侣这两个字……

果然还是那个吧，象棋棋子之一的字加上自欺欺人的“友”字，像是虚与委蛇般想要划清和陌生人的关系。

然而还是奇怪，这世上大概没有炮/友是像他俩一样，还会在不需要做/爱的日子里搭着肩去看电影，连游乐园双人折价券也第一个想到和彼此分享。疏离不疏离，亲昵不亲昵，只是两个百无聊赖的孤独灵魂，在偌大的都市里找一个依傍，好不在被人问起时显得那么可怜。

山治吐出一个形状完美的烟圈，透过逐渐扩大直到消散的圆圈看到了站在路灯下的绿发男人。

他穿着黑色的丧服，整个人像是包裹在萧杀里，肃穆的表情让山治心脏抽痛。

“你不是有钥匙吗，怎么不进去等我？”

他打开电灯开关，两个身材颀长的男人挤在狭小的玄关处脱着鞋，稍微一动作就能感受对方灼热的呼吸。

“忘带了，放备用钥匙的地方也没有”

“哦，我那天忘带钥匙，用了之后没放回去”

习以为常的谈话，和过去六年一般无二的仲夏夜晚，却因为索隆衣襟中淡淡的香薰味而预示着内核的变异。没装空调的房间里闷热难耐，索隆厚实的黑西装紧紧贴在脊背上，有黏腻的汗水顺着蝴蝶骨中间的凹陷静静滑下。

山治把塑料袋里的啤酒拿出来，滚圆的水珠附着在易拉罐表面，濡湿了干燥的桌面。他面色如常的起开了拉环，顺势将其中一罐放在了索隆面前。

“想哭就哭吧”

山治说，毫无波澜的语气在燥热的夏夜冷的彻骨。

他深吸了一口烟，整个口腔都满溢尼古丁的味道，心脏却没有因此被填满，那里大概永远会缺了一块，是成年人路途中无法挽留的裂痕，狰狞而强横，无论怎样都于事无补。他知道索隆那块缺口只会比自己更大、更难以愈合，只要伸手触碰就会汩汩流下脓血。

“我没事，就让我这样抱一会”

男人强壮的身体拢住他的，毛躁的绿色头发麻酥酥的骚着他脖颈的痒肉，他却如何都笑不出来。索隆没有哭，他只是安静地搂着山治的肩膀，将头埋在金发男人带着汗味的衬衫里，放肆的呼吸着。

从踏入葬礼现场伊始的压抑摧折着他的心，他看到满眼白色的菊花，黑色的挽联垂挂在硕大的花圈上，本该清沁的香气浓丽如腐败蜜桃，黑白相片里古伊娜微笑的脸哀婉而宁静。

不过一周之前，他战无不胜的小师姐还蹦跳着和他炫耀自己的小女儿成为了道馆里冉冉升起的新星，下一秒，她便瘗玉埋香于平淡的日常光景。

肇事的司机赔偿再多钱又有什么用呢，他阳光明媚的小师姐是那样真实的死去了，缥缈到像是没在这世界留下半点痕迹。

“直到最后我还是没打败过你”

遗体告别的时候他怔怔说道，干涩的眼角甚至渗不出泪水。

和耕四郎他们道别，表情麻木的坐上电车，行尸走肉般挪到山治家的楼下，他一掏口袋却找不到钥匙。

他想起金发卷眉毛曾拉着他的手从电车站走到公寓门口，又从公寓门口拉着他走到电车站，足足走了三次，走到气喘吁吁，才停下来面色不虞的说这段路你一定不要搞忘记。

所以即使意识混沌如现在，他也依然能凭借顽强的肌肉记忆来到那座老公寓楼下，站在楼梯口前迷茫寻觅备用钥匙。

花盆底下，原本该安然呆在那的锁匙却不见踪影。

心里像是被惶恐盈满，什么都抓不住、什么都不再拥有，巨大的空虚感包围了他，他茫然无措中忽然反应不过来自己到底是在哪里。

山治是真的存在的吗？亦或那只是他一个虚妄的幻梦，为了弥补悲痛残败而描摹的幻影，是握不住的水中月，稍稍用力便凌乱消弭。

他正恍惚着，鼻间便捕捉到熟悉的烟草味，呛鼻却让人留恋，在这冷的可怕的夏日夜晚渺渺然安抚他的大脑。

毫无变化也不会有变化的金发卷眉毛，提着一塑料袋啤酒抬眼看他，天上月亮都失却三分色彩，他安详站在那里的样子就是世间无上美景。

“你不是有钥匙吗，怎么不进去等我？”

听过无数次的磁性声音响起，将他从沉沉乱象里拉回现实，在灯开的片刻摇荡的灵魂重回躯壳。

而现在，他像是在确证什么般紧紧拥着金发男人的身体，好似溺水的人终于抓住了浮木般不管不顾，即使高温和汗液也没能让他松手。

他讨厌别人抽烟，特别是在密闭的场合毫不礼貌的抽烟，刺激的气味让人不禁蹙眉。

但很奇怪的，他从不反感山治抽烟，好像连他的烟味都和其他人不同，那金色头发的男人就该与尼古丁为伴，周身萦绕的味道是惹人心安的镇静剂，总是在他最狼狈的时刻潜入心底，仿佛温暖的手轻拂心房，从胸膛处柔柔上泛暖意。

和山治在一起是舒服的，是感激的，是充满了勇猛与信心的笃定，让他无论何时都能获得力量。

“谢谢你”

重又恢复气力的男人松开了环绕的臂膀，鹰隼般的眸子里似乎又缀亮了光，让山治欣慰而忧伤的笑了，他伸出手挼乱的男人的绿色头发，赶他去洗澡。

刚下楼把备用钥匙放好，他推开房门就看到肌肉结实的年轻男人，下半身只裹着一条毛巾，半裸着站在房间里。

即使他俩在那张狭窄的床上翻滚过无数次，在索隆家柔软的queensize床上也翻滚过很多次，山治还是不得不承认，不管第几次看这个男人的肉体，他都会羞耻的脸红耳热，怔忡着说不出话。

此刻也是，他讷讷说了句我去洗澡，就跌跌撞撞跑进了浴室，在蒸腾的水气里半晌平息不了心悸。

他是喜欢索隆的，或许早在少不经事的糊涂岁月里就抽出了芽，在海边侧过头看索隆英俊侧脸的一刹便种下根。而后被漫长时光灌溉，那苗株却奇怪的生长缓慢，隐秘的察觉不到踪迹。直到某个仓猝的瞬间，他才骤然发现那已无法根除的爱恋，为时已晚，大势已去。

先动心的人就输了，他浸淫情场多年总是念叨着这句话，恰逢其时嘲笑他的蠢笨。

二十一岁时漆黑帐篷里意外的一吻，二十二岁莫名其妙的初次性爱，二十三岁生日他送给自己的金色吊坠……所有一切都被他收容在最私隐的内心深处，用囫囵的借口掩盖自己的悲哀——索隆只是需要他，从不是喜欢他。

他俩瘫在床上，浑身赤裸都只穿了一条短裤，像是在消极反抗房东不给山治装空调的事实。  
当然这个地方除了没有空调完简直完美到过分，离巴拉蒂近、离索隆工作的地方也近、曾经离索隆的大学也很近，以至于山治住了近十年也没想过要搬走。  
“要做吗？”  
山治问，他感受到男人带着薄茧的大手正犯罪般游弋到自己的肚脐，并且有继续往下的趋势。  
“做吧”  
干脆的两个字，老旧的床垫被男人翻身的动作弄得吱呀作响。  
索隆骑在他身上，粗暴地扒开了裤头边缘，大手揉搓着富有弹性的臀肉，将白皙的皮肤上揉捏的一片绯红。  
“安全套放哪了？”  
绿发男人掏了掏熟悉的地方却一无所获，只捞出用了一半的润滑油，摩挲着往山治隐秘的入口进发。  
“用完了，忘买了，直接做吧”  
男人修长的手指伸入他紧致的甬道里，润滑液冰凉的触感，让许久没做爱的身体哆嗦了一下。索隆细致扩张着，空出来的手磨蹭着他的阴茎，三月不识肉味的性器羞臊的挺立着，在男人熟练的技巧下予取予求。  
自己一条腿夹在对方的肩膀上，拉筋般的酥麻感让他的大脑一片空白。索隆明明在他身上点着火，表情却平常如授课讲师，只是机器人般动作着，缓慢的扩张让快感绵延，晰晰梭梭催人欲醉。  
硬挺的阳具终于抵上翕张的入口，粉红色的菊穴欲拒还迎，吐纳着晶莹的润滑液等候着良人归家。  
长驱直入的一点，像是男人的性格般直来直往从不绕弯，没有塑料薄膜束缚，每一处细节都被敏感的肠道捕捉，难耐的吞吐收缩。火热龟头隔着薄薄的直肠壁碾压酸胀的前列腺，不多时就让山治呻吟着缴了械。淫荡的精液滴落在肚皮上，还有一些污染了索隆的手指，但男人浑不在意，只是挑着眉评议伴侣早泄的事实。  
“你也太快了点”  
“混……混账，还不是因为太久没做了”  
沉湎于性爱的金发男人害臊的反驳，用手臂挡住涨红的脸，身体最隐秘的地方正有一道汹汹暖流奔涌，癫狂的快感像是要将他谋杀。  
索隆阴茎模糊的轮廓、磅礴的尺寸、甚至连射精时骤然抖动身体的幅度他都一清二楚。对方的床技真是该死的高，他只和索隆一个男人做过这种事，自然没有可靠数据支撑结论；混账绿藻应该也和他一样，但这显然无法解释男人谙熟到令人迷醉的性技巧，总是恰到好处拿捏他的三寸。  
粗重的喘息声，和抽插的节奏一样响彻在房间里，囊袋击打臀肉的声音让人面红耳赤，原本只能睡一个男人的mini双人床承受了它不该承受的一切，和山治一样痛苦而愉悦的呻吟着，吱吱呀呀晃成一团。  
索隆凶暴的吻上他的嘴唇，舌头霸道的钻入温暖的口腔里，在齿间顽劣作弄，淫靡的水声和撞击的橐橐声一起，点缀这个暧昧缠绵的夜晚。  
山治再次硬了，他呜咽着，被索隆今晚过于激烈的节奏弄得大脑一片空白。绿发男人像是在用力攫取什么一样，狠狠捏着他的臀瓣，每一下抽插都又凶又狠，让他这个劳碌了一天的可怜厨师难以招架，整个身体都像是不由自己掌控，唯独后穴火热的钝感清晰可辨。  
滚烫的精液尽数射进他的身体里，被肏弄的软成泥沼的后穴汩汩躺下淫秽白液，他俩喘着粗气搂抱在一块。满身大汗的两个人，像是刚洗过温泉一样濡湿了山治昨天刚浣洗的床单。  
“抠门卷眉毛，下次我帮你装个空调吧”  
索隆说完，他俩一起笑出声来。

在没有冷气的房间里做爱，最后的下场自然是因为脱水只做了一次便兴致阑珊。

周身环绕着精液的腥臊味道，身上也黏黏糊糊。却谁都懒得下床换床单。索隆摇着不知道从哪摸来的赠品扇子，举在他们头顶轻轻挥动着，只有一阵细小的风，还不如他扇对方一个巴掌的风速强。

“电风扇坏了吗？”

索隆问道，布满汗水的胸肌在朦胧的夜里显得无比诱人。但他快热死了，为了自己和山治不暴毙当场，他必须多此一举的摇着扇子，自欺欺人这样能凉快半分。

“坏了，上周就坏了，如果你不来我一个人睡没那么热的”

枕边突兀出现一个大火炉，让汗流浃背的山治被闷热暑气催逼的语气不善。

“受不了了，我睡地板了”

绿发男人翻身下床，躺在被风吹拂的榻榻米上满足喟叹。他幼稚的打了几个滚，突然转过头眼神灼灼的邀请还呆在床上的难兄难弟

“你也下来吧，凉快好多”

“你忘了上次睡地板你落枕我感冒吗？”

虽然这样说着，山治还是被蛊惑躺到了索隆旁边，他不忘扯下薄薄的被子，小心翼翼盖在了自己和索隆的肚皮上。

“我们老了大叔绿藻，不是以前那个即使宿醉在地板上凑合一夜第二天还生龙活虎的年轻人喽”

语罢他叹了口气，把汗湿的头发靠在索隆的臂膀上，默默无语的盯着漆黑的天花板发呆。真是不服气啊，曾经年轻如他们怎么也这样轻易就老了呢。

掐着手指头数一数，他们在那个夏天去往海边的日子，原来已经过去了十年。他们认识十年了，人生的近一半都在眼前这个人身上蹉跎掉了，并且可以想见接下来的光景亦复如是。想到此处山治不禁哀伤叹气，为自己藏在心里咯的的人发慌的促狭感情。

喜欢一个人太痛苦了，因为他的疏离而惆怅彷徨，却又能因为一点点的甜回味良久。和个傻子一样，明知没有结局还死抱着不放手。

他总是装潇洒，故作洒脱的和那些女孩分手，因为他知道转过身就会瞅见索隆，索隆是他永远拥有的宝藏。绿发男人的臂膀强壮，他的话语难听但铿锵，总是一针见血戳破他的伪装，让他即使丢脸都因凭真实而诧然舒畅。

但万一的万一，如果哪天他转过身再找不到索隆，那他该怎么办呢？

所以龌龊如他在索隆第一次掀开他衣服的时候没有反抗，即使只是纾解欲望的床伴，他也要将着弥足珍贵的羁绊留住，让从来严谨的剑道高手像第一次一样因为怜悯和恒有的责任感离不开他……非常可悲可鄙，但是愚蠢如他唯一能想到的方法。

山治难过的哽住了喉咙，些微颤抖的幅度让了然于胸的索隆摸上了他的头发。

他安慰人的方式和逗狗一样，摸头加摸头，动作力道还掌控的没那么完美。

“没事，古伊娜在那边也会很好的，等着我过去和她对决第3021次”

索隆以为他在为古伊娜难过，愈发愧疚的金发男人嗫嚅着攥紧了被角，欲言又止的听着索隆继续说道

“今天去完葬礼之后，我想了很多，觉得自己以前真的太混蛋了，因为胆怯逃避，一下子荒唐这么多年……是时候该改变了，我不想再过这样的日子了”

山治的心像是被狠狠捏住了，连勉强的微笑都扯不出来，他最担心的事或许即将发生。那个恍然大悟岁月迷惘的绿发男人郑重其事表示自己要回去过正常人的生活，找个平凡而可爱的女朋友，过几年结婚生子，其乐融融来巴拉蒂吃饭。

而他呢，他曾经那样爱慕美丽的女子，却在某时某刻堂皇变迁，非君不可的踏入名为罗罗诺亚的陷阱，甘之如饴的愈发沉溺。

“然后呢……你是后悔没有早点和古伊娜表白……没能娶她吗？”

山治闷闷问道，声音艰涩的可以，神经大条如索隆却浑然未觉。

“有一点吧，不过这样也挺不错。斯摩格那混账不是说我们要对自己的未来负责嘛，所以过去的选择从某些方面来说是人生的必然”

“讲大道理可不适合你”

心绪憋闷的很，他忍住快遮不住的忧伤才讷讷回答，祈祷着关于自己的审判可以迟些到来。

“那我问你一个问题，你喜欢我吗……”

被敏锐的提问泄露的心事，山治心跳如擂鼓的仓猝了呼吸。良久，他才无比沉重的点了点头。朋友大概是做不成了吧，如果他俩是朋友的话。

“我也喜欢你，那我们在一起吧，现在这样不像样啊”

山治呆住了，他抽开身盯着索隆闪烁的瞳孔怔楞哑然。他不知道索隆的脸红成了桃子，就和他自己的一样，连带耳根的热度都烧上了眉梢。

“所以你呢，行不行？”

“当然行！”

急促的回答、飞速凑过去握住了索隆的手……这一切让他反应过来的时候不好意思的低下了头，过了这村没这店，错过这头绿藻此后再无幸福可能。

“那好，我们明天一起去海边吧”

索隆嗤笑着吻了吻他的额头，掀开被体温焐热的被子将他揽入怀里，摩挲着他乱糟糟的金色头发沉声说道：

“睡吧”

那是世上最让人安心的晚安语，他听完便卸去心上积压了十年的重担，轻飘飘坠入梦乡。

他做梦了，梦见他们去到海边，从穿着白色衬衫的中学生变成汲着人字拖的二十郎当岁，再到身形笔挺的成年人，肩并肩在空无一人的沙滩上留下足迹两行。

天空是蔚蓝的，海洋是蔚蓝的，他的眼睛是蔚蓝的，他们往前行进的未来充满蔚蓝的旖旎光晕……那一刻，蓝色是最温暖的色彩，像是从少年时代起就停留在心脏的最柔软一隅、像璀璨水晶般永不消失的誓约之地。索隆会一直在那里，站在无垠海岸线微笑着守候；他知道他亦是如此，让索隆一转身便能看见。

无论走过多远，最后，他们会一起去海边。

fin


End file.
